


Whip Hand

by wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Am I under arrest, sir?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry.
> 
> Actually, it's all Lindenharp's fault. She commented on Innocent's potential as a dominatrix, and somehow the opening line of this appeared, and she dared me to write it for Robbie and James. And then insisted that I post it publicly. Crackfic, beyond all doubt. It's probably advisable to keep all liquid refreshment away from your keyboard if you're foolish enough to read this.

"On your knees and hands behind your back. NOW."

"Am I under arrest, sir?"

"Can put you in handcuffs if you like, Sergeant."

“Sir?”

"Handcuffs. If it would make you feel more comfortable."

“I’m not sure that police-issue handcuffs are intended to be comfortable, sir. Might I ask what I’m being charged with?”

“Let’s see. Facetiousness. Blatant mockery of a superior officer. Smart-arsery beyond the call of duty. That’ll do for starters.”

“I see. Very serious offences, then, sir. Should I expect a night in the cells?”

“Nah. A night on your knees will do. In my bedroom.”

“Yes, sir!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Obedience Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620098) by [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp)




End file.
